


A (midsummer night's) dreamer, that's what he was

by HoshiNoNe



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, Julia is just mentioned but still important, M/M, and this is too fluffy agh I can't help myself, but the time spent together by the mosaic will never cease to give me soft ideas~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiNoNe/pseuds/HoshiNoNe
Summary: Quentin remembers something, Eliot asks about it.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Kudos: 24





	A (midsummer night's) dreamer, that's what he was

Julia had been the one to suggest it, that midsummer night when they were nine and devoured all they could find that had to do with Fillory and magic. She had looked at him with those big, brown eyes, challenging him to question or ridicule her.

But Quentin wouldn’t do that - not then, not ever - and that’s how the two friends found themselves giggling and shushing each other when they climbed over fences as the sun set, picking flowers to put under their pillows with the promise to tell the other about any dreams in the morning.

Quentin remembered that particular summer as one of his happiest - it also reminded him a lot of how things were right now, being in Fillory and how the two of them hadn’t expected anything from that silly story but were proved wrong.

He had told Julia about his dream, always keen on keeping his promises, and about the confusing feelings that came with it. Present Quentin smiled at the memory and put yet another piece of the mosaic down.

“Anything funny on your mind?” Eliot’s voice made him look up, and he saw the older boy looking down from the ladder he sat on - his usual expression of dreariness replaced with curiosity.

“Oh, nothing special.” Quentin grinned as Eliot let out a short laugh.

“Nothing special, you say? Well, is it something ordinary then? Please do tell, I’ll listen to anything to make this fruitless work feel less boring.” Now Quentin couldn’t help himself, he let out a series of snorts that quickly grew into full-blown laughter that left tears in his eyes.

He was just so _tired_ , and laughing like this was somewhat freeing - even if it probably made Eliot think he was out of his mind.

_(He wouldn’t blame him, they had spent too much time on this thing already and they were bound to crack someday soon)_

But when things finally settled down Eliot still urged him on with twinkling eyes and the words "come on, tell me.” Quentin surrendered then, happiness still colouring his voice and making his heart brave.

“You.”

And in that very moment Eliot’s smile shone just like it had done in his midsummer night’s dream all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot I wrote in a notebook some time ago and since I craved some Queliot today, why not translate it and upload it here? (>v<)  
> I hope you'll like it, and that you'll have a nice day~


End file.
